


A carcajada limpia

by kavalla



Category: Free!
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-20
Updated: 2013-10-20
Packaged: 2017-12-29 23:20:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1011285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kavalla/pseuds/kavalla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nitori se propone una meta casi imposible: hacer reír a Rin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A carcajada limpia

                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                   Martes X del X del 201X

Querido diario,

Hoy estoy con la moral baja. No sé si es porque no he rendido lo suficiente en los entrenamientos (me libré por los pelos de una reprimenda del capitán) o si es que _cierto asunto_ no para de rondar mi cabeza.

…

Resulta que hoy los amigos de Rin-senpai, los chicos del Iwatobi, lo llamaron para quedar. Él insistió en que yo fuera con él, que a sus amigos no les iba a importar.

—Además, tienes que socializar más —me dijo rascándose la nuca, sin mirarme en ningún momento a los ojos. ¡Senpai se pone tímido cuando es amable!

Me hizo feliz que se preocupara por mí. A veces puede parecer un poco tosco y agresivo, pero en el fondo tiene un corazón que no le cabe en el pecho. Me dio una colleja por “estar otra vez en las nubes” y, tras ponernos ropa de calle, cogimos el bus para ir al centro comercial.

Cuando llegamos, los chicos ya estaban esperándonos. Nagisa-kun se me abalanzó y me gritó en el oído que “cada vez estaba más pequeñín”, ganándose un comentario afilado por parte de Ryugazaki-kun (¿creo que se llama así? Senpai a veces se refiere a él —cariñosamente— como “el gafotas”). _Entonces fue cuando sucedió_ …

¡Rin-senpai se rió! Sí, sí, soltó una carcajada. Lo he visto sonreír alguna que otra vez, pero jamás lo vi reírse de esa forma. Es cierto que está muy cómodo con los chicos del Iwatobi y se lo pasa en grande con ellos (aunque insista en negarlo) y yo, claro, me alegro por él. ¡Pero quien me diera que se riese conmigo, por algo que dijese yo!

Claro que yo no soy nada gracioso…

* * *

 

                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                               Miércoles X del X del 201X

Querido diario,

El capitán Mikoshiba me pilló suspirando en un banco y me preguntó qué me pasaba. Se lo dije y me acarició la cabeza como si fuese un niño pequeño que se acaba de herir la rodilla.

—¡Nitori, eres muy buen chico!

No sé bien a qué se refirió con eso, pero de algún modo me hizo sentir un poco mejor. Más aliviado. La verdad es que el capitán es un grandullón y su mera presencia ya intimida e impone respeto, incluso puede llegar a dar un poco de miedo (como cuando gritó a Nakagawa-san por estarse comiendo un sándwich en la piscina), pero en realidad es muy amable y siempre está cuidando de todos nosotros, como si fuéramos una gran familia. Rin-senpai dice que el capitán es un pesado, pero yo creo que en el fondo lo respeta y que solo le tiene _un poco_ de tirria porque está coladito por su hermana.

—Mira, la solución es bien fácil —cruzó los brazos y asintió con la cabeza. Yo  lo miré fijamente, a la espera de alguna respuesta sabia y contundente—: ¡no tienes más que memorizarte algún que otro chiste!

A él le pareció muy obvio, pero yo no tenía ni idea de cómo encontrar chistes divertidos y fáciles de aprender. Buscaría en Internet, pero el wifi del Samezuka deja mucho que desear…

—No te agobies, hombre —soltó una carcajada y me dio un manotazo en la espalda. Ay, creo que se me rompieron todos los huesos de golpe… —. Yo tengo un libro de chistes que compré para enamorar a Gou-kun. ¿Por qué me miras así? ¡Las mujeres adoran a los hombres que las hacen reír! Solo que… a ella no le hizo gracia nada.

—¿Y eso? —le pregunté sorprendido. El capitán Mikoshiba es muy simpático (sobre todo con Matsuoka-san) y la gente a su alrededor siempre está riendo.

—Supongo que es un hueso duro de roer… —suspiró— ¡Pero eso no quiere decir que te vaya a pasar lo mismo con su hermano!

Me comentó que me pasaría el libro ese después de cenar. Le di las gracias y me sonrió de todo corazón, con los ojos haciéndole chiribitas.

—Me alegra que Matsuoka tenga un amigo tan bueno aquí. De veras que eres muy buen chico, Nitori —levantó el pulgar y me sonrió con aire triunfal—. ¡Ánimo y buena suerte!

—¡Sí, muchas gracias!

Pareció que todo el asunto de sacarle una risilla a Rin-senpai ya se había convertido en un asunto importante, de esos que podrían cambiar el rumbo de la historia del Samezuka. O esa impresión me dio a mí.

Después de cenar, me fui a la pequeña biblioteca de la residencia, donde el capitán Mikoshiba y yo habíamos acordado para quedar. Él tardaba mucho y hasta pensé que se le había olvidado por completo lo del libro… encima la bibliotecaria no paraba de toser. Es una mujer muy mayor y me pongo incómodo cuando tose porque parece que se le están saliendo los intestinos por la boca… ¡Qué miedo!

Cuando ya estaba a punto de resignarme y volver a mi dormitorio con las manos vacías, el capitán Mikoshiba apareció todo apurado e inquieto y se sentó a mi lado, ganándose un mal gesto por parte de la bibliotecaria.

—Es que ya me tiene fichado —me explicó en un susurro.

La bibliotecaria se nos acercó y nos amenazó con echarnos a patadas de allí, que aquello no era una cafetería donde pudiésemos cotorrear a gritos.

¡Pero si Mikoshiba solo pronunció seis palabras en voz baja!

Como no podíamos hablar, nos comunicamos con notitas. Fue un poco extraño.

“Perdón por la tardanza. Se me indigestó la cena y estuve anclado en el cuarto de baño un buen rato”

Nuestro capitán no es muy pudoroso y habla sin reparos de los asuntos más cotidianos y naturales de la vida. Espero que no le diga ese tipo de cosas a Matsuoka-san, porque así sí que la acabará espantando del todo.

Le respondí por la parte de atrás de la hojita diciéndole que no pasaba nada, que total yo acababa de llegar. Me entregó el libro, me dio una palmada en la espalda que resonó en toda la ciudad (la bibliotecaria gruñó) y nos fuimos cada uno a nuestro cuarto. Como es natural, en el mío ya estaba Rin-senpai en su cama leyendo una revista de animalitos. Al verme entrar, la escondió bajo la almohada y se hizo el loco. Me reí.

—¡No te pienses cosas raras, que es de mi hermana! —protestó un poco sonrojado. Si yo ya sé que le encantan los animales pequeños, no sé por qué intenta ocultármelo.

Se fijó en el libro que sujetaba yo. ¡Porras!

—¿Y ese libro? —alzó una ceja y me miró extrañado.

Yo no quería decirle la verdad, porque prefería que se pensase que los chistes me los sabía yo porque soy un guasón y no porque los leyese de un libro. Le dije que era para clase de Biología y no pareció creérselo, pero al menos no me siguió preguntando.

Subí a mi cama y abrí el libro. De él cayó un marcapáginas, y, cuando lo miré detenidamente, resultó ser una fotografía de la hermana de Rin-senpai. Solté un gritito y él me preguntó qué me pasaba.

—Es que… ¡creo que vi una araña en la pared! —grité sin pensar.

—¿Otra? Joder… —masculló un poco molesto. Me sentí mal por irritarlo de nuevo. ¡Así nunca va a estar cómodo a mi lado, ni se reirá, ni nada!— A ver, dime dónde está.

Al notar que estaba subiendo las escaleras, me puse aún más nervioso y escondí la foto de Matsuoka-san en el primer sitio que se me pasó por la cabeza.

Es decir, dentro de los pantalones.

No fue una buena idea. ¡Me sentí como que estaba haciéndole algo terrible a Matsuoka-san, y eso que solo era una fotografía de ella que ni siquiera había sacado yo!

—¡Te pillé! —exclamó Rin-senpai al ver una araña diminuta (aquí siempre hay arañas, no sé cómo hacemos…). Cogió lo que tenía más a mano, el libro de “Biología”, y acabó con ella.

Me sentí mal por la araña, por Matsuoka-san, por Rin-senpai, por el capitán Mikoshiba, por la persona que escribió el libro de chistes que acabaría siendo usado como matabichos… pero al mismo tiempo noté alivio dentro de mí. ¡Rin-senpai subió adrede para “protegerme” de una araña! El corazón me palpitó con fuerza.

Luego me di cuenta de que senpai estaba cuidando de mí y que yo se lo devolvía guardando una imagen de su hermana pequeña en mis calzoncillos.

Volvió a su cama y yo saqué la foto. Estaba un poco doblada. Abrí el libro por una página cualquiera y me puse a leer todos los chistes, en busca de uno que fuera tan, _tan_ gracioso que hiciese llorar a senpai de la risa. Intenté reprimir las ganas de reír con algún que otro chiste, así que me tapaba la boca y mi cuerpo temblaba en silencio.

Solo que, claro, Rin-senpai, justo debajo, solo notaba un temblor y se debió de pensar que yo estaba haciendo cosas muy raras.

Tras unos diez minutos, encontré uno que era para desternillarse.

—¡Senpai, senpai!

—¿Qué pasa? —me contestó con la voz un poco somnolienta. ¿Acaso lo había despertado?

—¿Cuál es el colmo más pequeño? —no pude contener la emoción. ¡Tenía el presentimiento de que Rin-senpai se mondaría con este chiste!

—El colmillo —respondió completamente serio y, diría yo, _aburrido_ —. Ese chiste es viejísimo, Nitori. Y ni siquiera tiene gracia.

Ay…

* * *

                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                       Jueves X del X del 201X

 Querido diario,

El capitán Mikoshiba me riñó por haber estropeado la fotografía de su “querida Gou-kun”. Estaba especialmente disgustado porque se había molestado en perfumarla con la colonia que ella usa (¿y él cómo ha averiguado eso?) y que ahora olía “a macho cabrío”.

Luego me preguntó qué tal me había ido con los chistes y le conté lo que ocurrió, que había ido francamente mal. Él se compadeció de mí, mirándome con pena, y sugirió que buscase consejo en los amigos de Rin-senpai.

—¡Es una gran idea! —solté con fuerza, con la ilusión recuperada al cien por cien.

Yo ya tengo los números de teléfono de los chicos del Iwatobi, ya que Nagisa-kun se empeñó en que mantuviéramos “un contacto más estrecho” y que los llamase si alguna vez Rin-senpai se portaba mal conmigo para que así fueran todos a darle una paliza.

Quiero pensar que lo dijo en broma.

Primero llamé a Nagisa-kun, pero no respondió porque al parecer la línea ya estaba ocupada. Supuse que no tendría más remedio que llamar a Nanase-san, que al fin y al cabo, es una persona muy importante para senpai. Hasta me atrevería a decir que es su mejor amigo.

Sin embargo, algo dentro de mí dudaba al ver el número de Nanase-san. Me imponía respeto, o quizás miedo. No parece una persona muy alegre… pero si senpai lo aprecia tanto, debe de ser porque es muy buena persona, ¿no? Aun así, no puedo evitar sentirme nervioso a su alrededor. ¿Será que estoy celoso, porque sé que nunca llegaré a ser tan importante como Nanase-san para Rin-senpai?

Tragué saliva y me armé de valor para pulsar el botoncito verde. Por suerte o por desgracia, no me contestó. La verdad es que hablar con él por teléfono habría sido un tanto incómodo…

No tuve más remedio que llamar a Tachibana-san, el capitán del Iwatobi. Rin-senpai suele mencionar que él y Nanase-san siempre están juntos, así que esta sería la mejor forma de contactar con él. Me puse nervioso de nuevo al pensar que estaba llamando a un senpai con el que apenas había tratado y que, para colmo, era el capitán de un equipo rival.

—¿Hola? Eres Nitori-kun, ¿verdad? —hizo una pausa, supongo que esperando una confirmación por mi parte— ¿Le ha pasado algo a Rin?

—¡Ah, no, qué va! Es que… es que… —tragué saliva. Me dolía un poco la garganta y los labios se me secaron de repente— quiero hablar contigo. Y con Nanase-san también, a ser posible.

—¿Con Haru? ¿Quieres que te lo pase?

_NO, POR LO QUE MÁS QUIERAS_.

—¡No, no, no hace falta! Si no es mucho problema… ¿podríamos quedar? En persona, digo.

—¡Claro, no hay problema! —no le estaba viendo la cara, pero de algún modo, yo sabía que él estaba sonriendo amablemente— A Haru también le parece bien.

—¿De veras? ¡Muchísimas gracias, Tachibana-san! —espeté al borde del grito. ¡Cuánta tensión liberé!

—No hay de qué. Los amigos de nuestros amigos son también nuestros amigos.

Quise saltar de la alegría: ¡me consideran _amigo_ de Rin-senpai!

* * *

 

                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                 Viernes X del X del 201X

 Querido diario,

¡¿POR QUÉ?!

Justo hoy, que quedé con Tachibana-san y Nanase-san, Rin-senpai me dijo de ir a tomar algo por ahí. Tuve que declinar su oferta y él frunció el ceño, me torció la cara y chasqueó la lengua. ¿Estará enfadado conmigo? ¿Se pensará que no disfruto de su compañía y que lo estoy evitando?

Quise llorar a sus pies y contarle toda la verdad, pero creo que así se pensaría que soy tonto.

Pero bueno, es mejor quedarse con lo positivo. La reunión con Tachibana-san y Nanase-san no fue tan tensa como me había imaginado. Tachibana-san fue muy amable y cordial conmigo en todo momento, hasta me sonrió con ternura cuando le expliqué mi meta. Nanase-san se limitaba a perforarme con sus ojos de hielo.

—Mmm —Tachibana-san miró al cielo, sujetándose la barbilla con una mano—, estoy intentando recordar cosas que le hacían gracia en primaria, pero ahora mismo no caigo.

—Le hacían gracia los ruidos con el sobaco —dijo Nanase-san la mar de tranquilo y sereno.

No sé por qué, pero aquella revelación no me extrañó nada.

Tachibana-san empezó a reírse mientras miraba a Nanase-san. Tachibana-san es muy alto, no tanto como el capitán Mikoshiba, pero quizás sí tan musculoso como él (¡o más!). A diferencia de él, no intimida, sino que es como si un aura cálida y amable lo rodease. Si Mikoshiba es un volcán del que hay que alejarse corriendo cuando entra en erupción, Tachibana-san es un vasto prado verde donde uno puede tumbarse y leer un libro. Esa es la impresión que tengo.

Estábamos en una cafetería muy pequeña, bastante alejada del casco urbano. Nanase-san pidió un tercer vaso de agua mientras Tachibana-san seguía hablando.

—También se moría de la risa con las caras graciosas, sobre todo las de nuestro entrenador.

—Y comer hielo.

—Haru, el que se reía comiendo hielo eras tú.

—Mentira.

Tachibana-san se echó a reír, tapándose la boca con el puño, y Nanase-san torció la cara, pero esbozó una sonrisa que, creo yo, su amigo llegó a ver. Me sorprendió escucharme a mí mismo riéndome también, con ellos. ¡Ojalá Rin-senpai y yo lleguemos a tener una amistad tan sólida como la de Tachibana-san y Nanase-san!

Me dieron un par de consejos más, como hacerle cosquillas en la barriga o no darle de comer después de medianoche.

Rin-senpai no estaba cuando yo llegué a nuestro cuarto. ¡Qué lástima! ¡Yo ya me estaba muriendo por poner en práctica los trucos que acabo de aprender! Así que ahora, para matar el tiempo, escribo aquí. Espero que Rin-senpai llegue pronto, porque me está entrando el sueño.

* * *

 

                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                 Sábado X del X del 201X

¡Queridísimo diario!

¡Soy feliz!

¡La suerte me ha sonreído desde que desperté, _o incluso antes_!

Te explico. Ayer, mientras escribía aquí, me quedé dormido en el escritorio. En algún punto de la noche, Rin-senpai llegó y me llevó a cama. ¡Hasta me tapó y todo! Eso sí, me dejó en la litera de abajo, la suya, porque supongo que sería muy complicado llevarme hasta arriba. Cuando desperté, él estaba arriba, aún durmiendo a pierna suelta.

Quise saltar, gritar, subir y darle un abrazo enorme, pero no lo hice porque no lo quería despertar. ¿Estaría teniendo un sueño agradable? ¡Eso espero!

Aproveché y me fui a duchar. Me apetecía mucho cantar a pleno pulmón, pero tampoco es plan de montar un escándalo de buena mañana. Cuando volví al dormitorio, ya vestido y bien seco, Rin-senpai estaba sentado en su litera, con la mirada clavada en el suelo. Al verme, levantó la vista y, por un momento, juré que me estaba sonriendo.

—Vayamos a desayunar —sugirió de muy buen humor.

—¡De acuerdo!

—Pero primero me tengo que duchar, aunque no tardaré mucho. ¿Ya me esperas aquí o en la cafetería?

¿Y si el que estaba en pleno sueño era yo y todo esto fue producto de mi imaginación? Pensé eso un momento, pero luego posó su mano sobre mi hombro y me convencí de que aquella calidez era real.

Él se fue a duchar, rascándose la tripa, y yo me quedé solo en la habitación. Era el momento perfecto para practicar los consejos de Tachibana-san y Nanase-san. Primero probé con los ruidos en las axilas, pero por mucho que lo intentase, no pasaba nada. ¿Sería porque mi piel aún estaba un poco húmeda o es simplemente que soy un inepto? Recuerdo que había niños en mi colegio que lo hacían sin dificultad, como si fuese la cosa más fácil del mundo.

Insistí e insistí, y en las ocasiones más afortunadas, salía un ruidito casi imperceptible. ¡Pero ya era un avance! Sonreí motivado y continué, sin darme cuenta de los pasos por el pasillo de un Rin-senpai recién salido de la ducha.

Abrió la puerta y me pilló con las manos en la masa. O en la axila, para ser más exactos.

—¿Estás… estás haciendo pedorretas? —me preguntó desconcertado. No parecía que fuese a reírse.

—Eh… yo…

Me miró como si fuese un bicho raro e insistió en que fuésemos ya a desayunar, que se estaba muriendo del hambre. Yo, caminando a su lado, también me estaba muriendo, pero de la vergüenza. Estoy más que seguro de que mi cara estaba ardiendo por completo. ¡¿Por qué seré tan torpe?!

Mi saga de mala racha no terminó, qué va. Cuando ya estábamos en la cafetería y sosteníamos nuestras bandejas, me choqué sin querer con un chico. Casi se le cayó todo por encima. Me empezó a gritar y, si no fuera porque aún tenía la bandeja en la mano, fijo que estaría haciendo aspavientos como un energúmeno.

¡Pero! ¡Rin-senpai! ¡ME DEFENDIÓ!

Luego me preguntó si estaba bien y comentó que alguna gente en el Samezuka se lo tiene muy creído.

—Por eso apenas me junto con nadie —masculló—. Son un grano en el culo.

Es decir, se junta conmigo porque _yo_ no soy un grano en, bueno, _ahí_.

—Oye, Nitori…

Dime, senpai, dime cuáles son tus preocupaciones. Habla sin miedos.

—¿Sí?

—Esta noche hay un concierto de rock —mencionó mientras devoraba su desayuno occidental—. Me preguntaba si hoy _sí_ que estás libre.

¿Ha sido eso el tambor de un ángel que me ha dado su bendición o el palpitar de mi corazón? ¡Ah, ya ni sé lo que escribo! Tiemblo de emoción con tan solo recordarlo y escucho una y otra vez en mi cabeza las palabras de Rin-senpai.

No se me salió el corazón por la boca, pero sí el zumo por la nariz.

Ahí me volví a sentir como un tonto. Los que estaban cerca de nosotros me observaban y se reían (la mayoría sin mala intención). Rin-senpai, en cambio, se quedó quieto y boquiabierto. Yo, claro, me movía en busca de _algo_ con que secarme.

—¡P-Pañuelo! —grité con los ojos cerrados y moviendo los brazos de aquí para allá. Debí de parecer un ciego en busca de su perro lazarillo.

Pronto noté un pañuelo limpiando mi nariz. Y una carcajada.

¡Rin-senpai se estaba muriendo de la risa _y_ me estaba limpiando con delicadeza! Ni siquiera me importó que se estuviera riendo a mi costa. ¡Yo era feliz!

—Joder, Ai, creo que todo el Samezuka podría nadar en esas cascadas que te salieron por la nariz.

Iba a decir algo, pero él me apretó la nariz y mi voz salió… rara. Sonaba como un gangoso. Siguió riéndose. Yo lo miré con los ojos abiertos de par en par, extasiado, y él siguió comiendo su bollito relleno de crema.

—No te quedes como un merluzo y come, que luego esto se llena de gente.

—¡Ah, sí, lo siento!

¿Qué quieres que te diga, querido diario? ¡El desayuno nunca me supo tan bien! 


End file.
